Chrono & Tokoha's Long Date
by mrd256
Summary: Chrono asks Tokoha out on a date that lasts a lot longer than they both anticipated. Rated M for a future mild lemon. (Finished)
1. TURN 1: The Asking (Chrono)

It's a very sunny day today in Japan. I lie in my bed still sound asleep, until I'm awoken by the loud beeping of my alarm clock. I roll over to turn it off, but it's on my desk which is more than arm's length from my bed, so as I reach for it, I end up scooting to close to the edge and I fall out of my bed. I groan in annoyance and stand up and turn off my alarm clock. I glance around my room looking at the shelfs, mostly full of useless junk, and at my desk, which has some papers and some books scattered across it. As I'm looking around, I smell what smells like some good ol' bacon and eggs cooking in the kitchen. I open the door to my room.

When I arrive at the living room, I find my aunt, Mikuru, cooking the bacon and eggs I smelled earlier. "Good morning Chrono." She greets me with a generous smile.

"Morning Mikuru…" I say lazily, still half asleep, and I slump down in a chair at the dining table.

"I figured since you do so much for the apartment when I'm gone, I thought I'd treat you to a nice breakfast." Mikuru tells me place the plate in front of me.

"Thanks for the food." I say, thanking Mikuru and that I can have this food in the first place. When I finish eating, I sit up and make my way to the bathroom to have my morning shower to rejuvenate me, then I get dressed in my room, gather my papers and books and toss them into my book bag so I'm ready for school.

As I'm heading for the front door to leave, Mikuru stops me. "Hold on Chrono, there's something I want to talk to you about real quick."

"Okay." I tell her, agreeing to listen. She takes me to the dining table to talk.

"Now Chrono," Mikuru starts to speak hesitantly, twiddling her thumbs, "I know I probably shouldn't be talking about this, and it's probably none of my business…" I tilt my head in question, "…have you considered getting a girlfriend?" This takes me slightly by surprise and I nearly choke on my inhale.

"Wh-Why does it matter?" I cross my arms in embarrassment. Literally, I've just gotten up and am getting ready to go to school and Mikuru talks to me about girlfriends?!

"Well, you're at that age when you should start dating," she explains, "and you should probably start dating now so you can start building a relationship with someone so you can marry at a reasonable age."

I don't really know how to respond to this, so I quickly try to deny it, "This is none of your business Mikuru." After I say this, Mikuru stands up from her chair and comes to place a hand on my shoulder.

"Well at least give what I told you some thought, because you're gonna need a girlfriend soon." She tells me. Then I stand up and head for the front door to go to school.

I walk down the sidewalk on my usual path to school. The spring cheery blossoms are falling from the trees all around me; I actually kinda puts me at ease. As I arrive at school, I hear a voice call my name, "Chrono!" I look in the direction of the voice, and I see a long green-haired girl running toward me.

"Tokoha!" I wave her down as she reaches me. The two of us usually meet up in front of the school we go to and walk in together, but we don't really hang out except at lunch and when we leave since we only have one class together. But little I know, that today was the start of something special between us.

As I walk down the school hallway heading to my next class, I overhear this couple talking to each other. "Hey, did you hear about that new Date Mania place?" the guy asks.

"No I didn't. What's it like?" I girl asks back.

"It's this huge building just a little ways from here in the United Sanctuary district. It's got everything from an arcade, to a pool, to restaurants, to anything else people do on dates." I stop walking when I hear this part and start to listen more closely.

"Oh my gosh! That sounds awesome!" The girl cheerfully replies, "but is it expensive?"

"Well you can only get in if you've bought tickets. It just so happens that I've been saving up my allowance to buy us tickets to go together." The guy then holds up the tickets he bought.

"Oh, you're such a sweetie!" she holds onto his arm and the two of them walk away. Just then I think back to what Mikuru told me this morning, ' _you should probably start dating now so you can start building a relationship with someone…_ ' If it's a place specifically for dating couples, I guess I could try dating, but who should I take?"

It's now lunch time and I go to the rooftop, my usual lunch spot. When I get up there, I see Tokoha already getting ready to eat, like she was waiting on me. "Hey Chrono!" She waves at me and I go over and sit down next to her.

"Hey Tokoha." I then take out my lunch, say my blessing, and begin to eat. The entire time we're up there eating, we just chat about different things, like school, Vanguard, etcetera. Then we hear the bell ring for the next class period.

"Well I got to get to class." She tells me as she sits up and grabs her bag.

As she starts to head for the door to go downstairs, something hits me, mentally. I could ask Tokoha to go to that Date Mania place. I mean, we've been best friends for a long time, but I don't know what her reaction would be to me asking her on a date, but you'll never know unless you try. "Hey Tokoha…" I call out causing her to stop an turn to face me.

"Yeah?" My heart is pounding, this is kind of nerve racking. This isn't going to be as easy as I thought it was going to be.

"Umm… there's this really cool place not far from here," I slightly stutter my words, "I was wondering…" Tokoha tilts her head at me and I can barely muster my thoughts, "…would you like to… you know… go there with me this weekend?" I finish. There's no going back now.

"Sure," She replies enthusiastically, "what's it called?" She asks me.

"It's called… Date Mania…" her eyes then widen as if she's shocked by what I said.

"Date… Mania…?" She sounds like she's questioning the name. "Chrono… are you asking me on a date?" She's caught on… both our faces are bright red.

"Umm… yes… would you like to go a date with me this weekend?" I ask her restating my previous question. Tokoha puts a hand to her mouth as if she's thinking. After a few seconds of nothing but the outdoor breeze, she finally speaks.

"Sure, I'd love that." She then gives me a cute smile. "When this weekend?" She asks me.

"Umm, how about this Saturday?

"Sounds great!" She nods in agreement.

"Then it's a date. Let's meet at the train station at about eight-thirty."

"Okay. I'll see you Saturday." She then turns and walks away.

Once she's finally gone I jump up and shout, "Alright!" I just made a date with Tokoha. Let's just hope it goes well.

 **Next Time:**

 **Chrono and Tokoha meet up at the train station getting ready to go to Date Mania, but the train is kind of crowded, so things end up getting awkward between them…**

 **TURN 2: The Train Ride**


	2. TURN 2: The Train Ride (Tokoha)

**Just a quick note before this chapter begins, each chapter of this series will be told from a POV (Point of View), that I feel is appropriate. I will list the POV next to the chapter name so you won't get confused on who's talking (This one is told from Tokoha's POV). Lastly, if you haven't read the first chapter, do so before reading this one. Now on with the story! – mrd256**

I open my eyes, and am met with the sight of an endless view of white light. "Where am I?" I wonder to myself. Just then, I feel a warm presence embrace me from behind.

"Don't be afraid, it's just me." He tells me in a soft voice, the voice I only recognize as Chrono Shindou. His hands then start feeling across my body causing me to yelp in pleasure.

"Chrono… I…" I say in between heavy breathes, but he holds me tighter and whispers in my ear,

"I know…" And I feel him give me a peck on the back of my neck, and his hands start going toward my lower area and I loudly moan in pleasure.

I fly up from my bed breathing heavily; it was all a dream… "Weird dream…" I think to myself. I put my hand to my cheek, and realize I'm hot and sweating, why did I dream about Chrono? I quickly shake off the weird feeling and regain my senses, but as I look at my clock by my bed, I start to panic. It read seven-forty-five, "I'm going to be late for my date with Chrono!" I scream and jump out of my bed.

I rush out of my room and across the house to get to the bathroom to shower, after that, I rush back to my room to get dressed. I put on my underwear, but when I open my closet to put some clothes on, I freeze in concern; I have so many outfits, I can't pick one to where! I end up getting my mom to help, which took forever because she kept going on and on about me finally getting a date and that she was happy for me. I finally decide on my normal summer clothes with a slightly shorter skirt, throw on my shoes at the front door, and rush out the door.

I run down the street hoping to get to the train station in time. I look up at the big clock by the park and I read eight-twenty-five, I'm gonna be late if I don't book it, so I pick up my pace.

I finally get to the station and I see the boy who asked me out and who I dreamt about, Chrono. "Hey Tokoha!" I calls out to me and I run over to meet him. I stop near him to catch my breath.

"Hey, sorry I'm late… I couldn't decide what to wear." I apologize and he puts a hand on my shoulder,

"Its fine," he reassures me, "I uh… would have happy with whatever you decided to wear." He rubs the back of his head like he's embarrassed and then gives me a kind grin and I smile back. "Come on, or we'll miss our train." He says and grabs my hand and starts pulling my along.

"Ah Chrono…" I get his attention, embarrassed about the fact he's hold my hand. He turns to face me and looks down at our hands. He blushes and quickly lets go.

"Heh, heh, sorry about that…" He apologizes, "I just thought since we're on a date, we could hold hands like a couple…" he explains. I ponder his words for a minute and the strange feeling in my chest.

"If you want to hold hands, I'm not against it…" I tell him with a smile making him smile back.

"Alright," I says and takes my hand once again, "let's go then." And the two of us board the train for United Sanctuary.

As we step onto the train, we realize it's filled from what looked like end-to-end with people, most of which looked like couples and families. "There are a lot of people here." Chrono remarks.

"Yeah…" I reply, but the two of us step in anyway hoping to find a place to sit. We wonder and weave between the crowd for a while, and after a long time we end up cornered.

"Tokoha," He tells me, "maybe today wasn't a good day to go to the United Sanctuary…"

"No, today's still a perfect day." I reassure him and he smiles back at me. Just then, he tries to come closer to me so he can conserve space, but he ends up tripping on the metal pad at the rim of the train. I brace for impact thinking he's going to fall on top of me, but it's actually much worse.

He puts his hands out to catch himself and ends up pinning me to the wall. "Ah! Chrono! You're too close" I panic.

"Sorry!" The two of us are so close. We normally get this close when we fight and argue, but this time it's different. Our faces are much closer than normal, almost in kissing distance. I could feel his breath on my face and my heart is pounding. I'm having that same feeling from this morning, a weird feeling in my chest. What is this, I thought to myself…

I could hear many people talking in the crowd. Saying things like, "Oh my God, look at them.", "He's on top of her!", "How lewd!" But I ignore them, as I'm focused on the boy in front of me.

"Chrono… I…" but before I could finish, the train comes to a stop and the doors open, to which we realize, we were pressed against a door and we fall backwards out of the train. As we fall, I feel his arms embrace me, a hand on my head and a hand on my back, as to cushion my blow and I brace for impact.

I open my eyes and notice him hugging me on the ground, "Are you alright?" He asks me.

"Yes, I'm fine…" My face is burning and he finally gets off me.

"That's good." He says and helps me up, and then we get off the train and make our way to the station plaza.

Once there, Chrono points to a big building off in the distance. "See that big building over there?" He questions and I nod, "That's Date Mania." Realizing that's where we're going, I'm awestruck.

"It's huge! It's as big as an anime and manga store."

"Yep, come on let's go." He says and grabs my hand once again, but this time it doesn't feel right given what had just happened. I let go and tell him,

"Chrono, I don't feel like holding hands right now."

"A-Alright. Well let's just go, our date's only just begun." He walks away and I follow shortly after him. He's right, our date's only just begun and we've already had an embarrassing and awkward moment. I'm kind of scared for what's going to happen next, but kind of excited at the same time.

 **Next Time:**

 **Chrono and Tokoha arrive at Date Mania and begin to explore. Where will the activities in this massive building take them?**

 **TURN 3: Game On!**


	3. TURN 3: Game On! (Chrono)

**Before this chapter begins, I want to say something real quick. I'm going to try to keep this series to a weekly basis. The time each week I release a chapter may vary, but I will try to make one every week. If I don't upload a chapter during a week, I will definitely make on the following week. Now on with the chapter – mrd256**

Tokoha and I are currently on a date, or starting one anyway. We're visiting a new very popular date place called Date Mania in the United Sanctuary branch. "You excited?" I ask Tokoha.

"Of course! I wonder what they'll have to do." She replies, but as we approach the entrance, a buff looking security guard stops us.

"Tickets please?" He says extending his hand and Tokoha gives me a concerned look, I think she thinks I forgot the tickets, but I made extra sure to bring them.

"Sure thing my good sir." I say imitating a rich man's accent. I reach into my pocket and pull out two tickets and hand them to the guard. He drops them in the box at his side and it beeps with a green light.

"Enter" he says as the doors open and Tokoha and I bow in appreciation.

As we step inside we're star struck by the intense sight. Just the front lobby is huge! There are arcade machines everywhere, an upper balcony lined with neon lights and a giant neon sign in the middle that reads 'Welcome to Date Mania'. "This place is amazing!" Tokoha exclaims with a gleam in her eyes.

"No kidding." I agree, "So what should we do first?" I ask, and as we're thinking, two maids approach us.

"Welcome to Date Mania!" They tell us with bright smiles, meanwhile I'm kinda flustered as their uniforms are… interesting. I'll just leave it to your imagination. Just as I'm staring at them, Tokoha stomps on my foot causing me to regain my senses. The maids then hand us a piece of folded paper and say, "Enjoy your stay." and walk off. I unfold the paper to look at it; it's actually a map of the entire building.

"Well this helps a lot." Tokoha says peering over at the map as we study over it. From the looks of the map, there are seven floors with each one dedicated to a different thing, an Arcade, a pool, restaurant, a Vanguard fight area, and much more.

"This place has everything!" I say. "So what do you want to do first?" I ask the green head.

"Well since we're already on the first floor, how about we check out the arcade?" She asks me.

"Sounds good." I fold the map back up and put it in my back pocket as the two of us head into the arcade.

We wonder around for a minute looking for games to play until Tokoha spots a racing game. We take our seats at two machines side-by-side, put in our tokens, select our cars, "I'm gonna win!" Tokoha exclaims confidently.

"We'll see about that." I counter. The countdown finishes and Tokoha takes off ahead of all the other drivers, while I got a false start and my car stalled. "Damn it!" I say in fury.

"What was that you were saying Chrono?" Tokoha asks me mockingly. But I manage to pull myself together and get my car going.

I drive along the track passing many other drivers until I finally catch up to Tokoha, "I got you now!" I tell her, but when I look over, she doesn't look the least bit nervous, but calm and confident. She shifts gears and back real quick and takes the next turn with a solid drift as I slam into the boundary wall, but I quickly recover and get back in the race.

It's the third lap and the finish line is in sight. I'm in second place behind Tokoha in first. I accelerate to catch up, but she shifts gears back and forth again and manages to get an insane of speed, causing her to zoom ahead. She crosses the finish line leaving me in the dust as I cross soon after. "Yes! Take that Chrono!" She cheers jumping up from her chair. I look over at her with my head resting on my hand.

"Well played." I congratulate her trying to be a good sport, but I'm actually furious on the inside, "How did you get those massive speed boosts?" I ask her trying to figure out her secrets, but she bends down winking.

"Sorry, I'm not telling." She tells me. I can understand why, she probably doesn't want me to use it against her next time.

I softly clap my hands congratulating her again, "Good Game, no rematch." I tell her and she swishes her hair. The two of us the wonder around a little more checking out and playing more games, we play a shooting game, which I won, a dancing game, she won, a basketball game, I won, and a tetras game, she won. It's all a competition at this point.

Now we're looking for a game to play as a tie breaker, but we can't find a kind of game we haven't played yet. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick." Tokoha tells me and we head off that way. As I wait outside for her to finish, I spot a familiar person in the crowd and I call out their name running over to meet him, "Kamui!"

He looks my way and lights up, "Chrono!" He raises a hand and I high-five him. "I didn't expect to see you here." He says.

"I should be saying the same to you," I reply "Who's your date?" I look around and see a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. She waves at me with a cute smile on her face.

"It's nice to see you again Chrono." She tells me as if she knew me, but I don't think I ever met her.

"And you are?" I ask her.

"I'm Emi, Emi Sendou?" she tells me as if I'm supposed to remember. I think hard, and I remember back to the mini tournament at Card Capital one.

"Oh yeah! I remember you! You're that Bermuda Triangle player I faced in the finals." I tell her and she nods to confirm. "But Kamui, what are you doing going out with her? I thought your girlfriend was Nagisa?" I ask him and he quickly grabs me around the neck.

"Chrono, I told you she's not!" He tells me with fear in his voice, and then whispers in my ear, "Emi is my true love, and this is the first time I've ever been out with her. Don't ruin this for me." I nod and he lets go of me.

"So who'd you come with Chrono?" Emi asks me, "I didn't think you had a girl friend."

"I uh… came with a girl named Tokoha Anjou; I don't think you've ever met her." I reply, and then Kamui bumps me on the arm.

"Tokoha eh? I didn't know you had a thing for her." He says with a smug look.

"I'm just taking her out to see what dating's like."

"Sure you are." He jokes. "Hey did you check out the AVR Game in the back?"

I perk up hearing this, "AVR?"

"Yeah, it's short for Augmented Virtual Reality." He explains, "It's so cool! It's like playing game with the GIRS."

"It's like the GIRS?" Now I'm curious. This could be exactly what Tokoha and I need as a tie breaker. "Alright I'll check it out. Where is it?"

"It's just through those doors over there." Kamui says and points to a set of large double doors.

"Well we'll let you get back to your date. Come on Kamui let's go." Emi says and grabs Kamui's arm and his face turns completely red.

"S-S-S-S-Sure thing Emi…" and the two of them walk off. Just then, Tokoha comes out of the bathroom.

"I'm back. So what's next?" She asks me.

"Well I just learned about this really cool AVR game that's like using the GIRS." I tell her. "I think this may be exactly what we need for a tie breaker."

"It's like using the GIRS?!" She exclaims excitedly, "Alright let's check it out!" I then lead her in the direction Kamui lead me.

I open the doors Kamui showed me, and we walk into a huge room covered with screens and a glass floor, below which is crystals that look like GIRS crystals. Then the doors slam behind us and the room is filled with a blinding white light. When it clears, we're standing in a completely white room. "Whoa," Tokoha gasps, "this is cool already!" Just then, a menu appears before us. It reads, 'Select Game Type' and the options are 'Zombie Survival', 'Battlefield', and 'Skydiving'.

"I see, so it's actually several smaller games in one." I point out, "Which one do you want to do?"

"Let's try Zombie Survival." She says. I didn't expect her to pick that one first.

"Alright." I select the option, then the white room breaks open to reveal a ruined city setting complete with burning buildings, flipped over and burning cars, and broken streets.

As Tokoha and I are looking around at the sight, our clothes start glowing for a bizarre reason, then they disappear. We try to cover up, but before we even get the change, we are covered by more raggy and torn looking clothes. "Okay now this is weird." She exclaims. Not only can it change the setting, but it can also change what we're wearing too. Then two guns appear below us. We pick up the guns and the game voice bellows,

"BEGIN!" intense music starts playing and we see zombies start to close in on us. We nod at each other, and start shooting to take down the zombies. As we take out the waves, we get new weapons to fight with.

Having just defeated the 13th wave, we take a break. "Okay here's the rule." I tell her. "Since we're working together here, we'll each focus on one side, whoever dies first is the loser."

"Sounds good." She agrees and the two of us stand back-to-back as the next wave begins.

We take out wave after wave until the 30th wave. This time, there are, I estimate about 30000 zombies! We take them out fast, but not fast enough and they soon start to close in on us. I'm doing my best to fend them off, but as I look back at Tokoha, she's not doing so well. "No stay back!" she screams as the zombies close in. Soon they finally catch her and then game ends.

"GAME OVER" The computer bellows. The city fades to white and our clothes return to normal.

"Looks like I win." I taunt Tokoha kneeling on the floor in defeat and breathing heavily.

"Yeah you win." She says, "Oh my gosh, that was too realistic." I kneel down next to her to comfort her.

"It's alright, it was just a game." I tell her wrapping an arm around her and holding her close to my body and the distress disappears from her face.

"Yeah, but it was still really fun!" She exclaims.

A menu then appears in front of me saying 'Do you want to continue?" I select no and the room fades back to black and the doors open. We leave the room having done everything in the arcade and finished our competition. Now we wonder what we're doing to do next, since our date has only just begun!

 **So what did you guys think? I tried to make this chapter longer than the others. Do you want me to make longer chapters? Let me know.**

 **Next Time:**

 **Chrono and Tokoha continue their date in Date Mania, and this time, they head for the pool. What things will happen? ;)**

 **TURN 4: Swimsuits?! I'm in trouble!**


	4. TURN 4: Swimsuits! I'm in Trouble-Chrono

So far, our date together has been going pretty smoothly. We had a bit of a sketchy start, but we're really getting along. We're currently grabbing lunch at Date Mania's restaurant. I played "Rock, Paper, Scissors" to decide who'd order and pay for lunch, and of course, I lost. Now I'm heading over to the table where Tokoha's waiting with our food treys in hand. "Chrono! Over here!" She calls out to me waving. I walk over to the table, place our treys down, and take my seat across from her. "Thanks Chrono, it looks really good." She says as she takes a bite of her hamburger.

"Yeah…" I say, still annoyed that I lost. But I can't complain; I won our gaming competition.

"So where are we going next?" She asks me, so I pull out my map.

"I don't know. There are a lot of cool places." I say looking over the map, just then I spot the pool area. I blush faintly and cover that spot up with my hand as inconspicuously as possible.

"Yeah there are." Tokoha continues my previous thought, and then something catches her eye. "Hey, isn't there a giant pool area you're covering with your hand?" My whole body freezes, she caught onto me.

"Oh yeah, I didn't even know my hand was there." I say lifting my hand off that part of the map while trying to act like I wasn't purposely covering it. I look back at Tokoha and she has a smug look on her face.

"I get it," she states, "you don't want to go to the pool because you're afraid of seeing me in a bikini." Yep, she knows. To be honest, I've seen Tokoha in a bikini before, when Jamie took us to that island resort. But now, Tokoha's older, and her body has… matured… in certain ways.

"I-I'm not afraid!" I say confidently, though in reality, I am somewhat nervous.

"Really? Then you should have no problem going to the pool." She tells me in a taunting voice.

"Fine," I say standing up from my seat, "let's go to the pool!" I challenge her to show her I'm not afraid.

"Sounds good." She tells me.

Later, we arrive at the pool. I've already changed into my black and red swim trunks, and now I'm waiting for Tokoha to finish changing. "Man, why do girls always take so long in the changing room?" I complain to myself. Just then, I hear a voice call out to me.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." I turn in the direction of the voice and I see her standing before me. "How do I look?" Tokoha asks me striking a sexy pose with a cute smile. I feel like I could see sparkles coming off of her. She was wearing a frilly pinkish-purple top and really short jean shorts, then ends of which look tattered. She's so hot! I feel like I'm going to get a nosebleed. But I hold it in trying to act like it doesn't bother me. I know she's just trying to act sexy just to taunt me. Tokoha isn't normally like this.

I clear my throat and tell her, "You look good."

"Thanks." She says winking at me. She then walks over to me and we look out at the pool. "Just the pool as a lot of things to do." She says.

"Come on, last one in's a grade zero!" I challenge her and make a mad dash for the water.

"Oh no you don't!" She says and runs after me and we both dive into the pool. When I emerge to the surface, Tokoha splashes me with the water, "Take that!" She yells.

Accepting her challenge I put my hand into the water and shout, "Alright, I attack you're Vanguard!" and splash her back. The two of us continue to splash each other. Then Tokoha dives under the water. Wondering what she's doing, I let my guard down and she grabs my legs and pulls me under as well and then drags me back up, and we both laugh at each other's playful antics.

"Come on, let's check out that slide." She says pointing at a giant swirly slide. She takes me to the top. She sits me down first, and then sits behind me with her legs and arms around my waist and her breasts pushing against my back.

"Umm… are you sure this is safe?" I ask nervously while also being disconcerted by the position.

"Not really, so hang on tight!" She tells me making me lose all senses. She pushes us down the slide and I'm screaming the whole way down. We get about half-way down the slide, and we end up sliding too much to one side and we're sent flying off the side of the slide. Luckily we crash landed in the water.

When we emerge, Tokoha has completely let go and landed several feet in front of me. "What the hell were you thinking?! You could have gotten us killed!" I complain and she takes a bashfully stance.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think the ride was going to be that intense." She apologizes and my anger cools down. Just then I notice something off about her. I look a little lower and see something I probably shouldn't be seeing. She sees my face and looks down as well. Her top had come completely off and her chest was totally exposed. "YEEEAH!" She squeals running over to me and throwing herself onto me. I'm assuming she's using me as a cover, but she has to know, this is awkward for me too! Her bare chest is pressed against my body! I'm about to lose it! "Where'd my top go?!" She panics. I put my arms around her trying to calm her.

"I-It's okay… I'm sure it's around here somewhere." I reassure her.

"Looking for this?" We hear a voice directed toward us and look over and see, yet another familiar face.

"AM!" We shout. She walks over to us with Tokoha's top in her hand. "Thank you for finding it." Tokoha tells her and takes it from her and puts it back on.

Then, Tokoha, Am and I gather at a nearby parasail table to chat. "I didn't expect to see you two here," Am tells us, "especially lewding each other."

"I wasn't lewding her!" I scream in annoyance.

"It's true," Tokoha says taking a bite of the ice cream we ordered, "my top must have flown off when we flew off that slide." She then adjusts the straps on her shoulders to make sure it doesn't fly off again.

"I was just joking," Am explains, "no need to get all ticked."

"By the way Am," Tokoha changes the subject, "where's Luna? Aren't you two normally together?" Am's face grows slight pinkish.

"I uhh… didn't come here with Luna." She says rubbing her fingers together. Tokoha and I then look around for anyone she could have possibly come with.

"Ah there you are." We all hear another voice and we see a tall blonde boy walk toward us with two ice cream cones in his hands.

"Shion?!" I exclaim in surprise, "You came here with Shion?"

"Yeah I did." She answers.

"Chrono, Tokoha, fancy meeting you here." Shion says to us handing one of the cones to Am.

"I should be saying the same thing to you." I tell him fist bumping his empty hand.

"It's funny how we all decided to go on a date to the exact same place." He states.

"Yeah it is kinda funny isn't it?" Tokoha replies.

"Well we should get going," Am says standing up from her chair and takes Shion's arm. "I was nice seeing you two. Hey Shion, could possibly put some sunblock on my back?" She asks him as they walk away. I glance back at Tokoha and she looks like she's pondering something.

"Chrono…" She looks at me with a slightly embarrassed look. "Can you… put some sunblock on MY back?" I'm slightly taken aback by this request. I think about it for a seconded, and then agree.

"Sure I guess." The two of us then head over to an empty tanning chair. Tokoha hands a bottle of sunblock to me, then gets on the chair with her back to me, and then removes her top again, since she can't undo the back, and lies down on the chair.

"Go ahead." She tells me. Still nervous about this whole thing, I squirt some sunblock into my hand and proceed to start rubbing it on her back. But the moment I put my hand on her back she lets out a small moan, "Ah!" Without hesitating I start rubbing it in causing her to moan even more, and it's making me very uncomfortable. "Use both hands," she requests, "please…" I squirt more sunblock in my hands and start rubbing it in with both hands and she moans even more. I almost feel like one of those guys from those porn mags, but less extreme.

When I finally finish, she just lies there breathing heavily. "There I'm done." I tell her.

"Thank you Chrono." She replies. "Hey, could you also put some on my butt?" The request shakes me so much that I immediately react.

"You want me to do what?!"

"I'm just kidding," she says, "I wouldn't let you do that." She sits up in the chair and puts her top back on. The rest of the time, the two of us continue to mess around in the water and check out different activities.

We decided that we've done enough there and decided to get dressed and move on. "Thanks for that Chrono," she tells me as we exit the changing rooms, "that was so much fun!"

"Don't thank me yet," I tell her, "the date's not over yet." And the two of us continue on our way.

 **And finished! This chapter was really interesting. Now if only we could get an episode like this in the anime.**

 **Next Time:**

 **Chrono and Tokoha's date continues as they head to the Vanguard Fight area for some exhilarating fights and new faces to fight!**

 **TURN 5 – Brother vs Sister**


	5. TURN 5: Brother vs Sister (Chrono)

**Just before this chapter begins, I wanna say that it contains a fight and there are some keys to know. []** **this represents 1 face up card in damage (available Counter Blast) and an "X" represents a face down card in damage (paid Counter Blast). And I will not show power from boosts, just the resulting power. Alright, now on with the chapter:**

So far, our date's gone pretty well. Tokoha and I have played games in the arcade, swam in the pool, checked out the restaurant and lots more and we're starting to run out of stuff to do. We're wondering in the halls and I'm looking at the map looking for things we haven't done yet. "I think we've done pretty much everything this place has to offer." I say and she looks over at the map in my hands.

"Oh wait!" She exclaims, "We haven't checked out the Vanguard area yet." I catch eye of that spot on the map and place my hand on my head in embarrassment that I didn't see it sooner.

"Wow, I must have completely glanced over it." I say.

"Like you did with the pool?" she counters snidely.

"Well this time it wasn't intentional. Come on let's go." I put the map into my back pocket and we make our way to the Vanguard area located on the top floor of the massive building.

When we arrive, we are in awe of the beauty of the place. It was one big room with lots of fight tables and a giant mosaic glass ceiling, of which looks to be portraying the many wars on Cray. We felt like we were walking into a palace main hall. "This place is gorgeous!" Tokoha exclaims.

"I know," I reply, "even United Sanctuary Branch's Fight area doesn't look this great." I then turn to face her. "So how about? Wanna fight?"

"You're on." She says pumping her fist and we make our way to an open fight table.

The two of us set up our decks and get ready to play. "STAND UP…" but before we could even finish, we're interrupted by a voice calling out to me.

"CHRONO!" It shouts. I turn in the direction it came from and see a very familiar face. It's a young woman with red hair, about the same shade as mine, tied in a pony-tail and red eyes. She's dressed in a red and pink zipped up jacket, blue jean shorts, and brown boots. My eyes light up at the sight of her.

"Chrona!" I shout and run over to great her. I throw my arms around her and she does the same to me. "It's so good to see you again!" I tell her.

"Same to you." She tells me back. "My, you've really grown."

"Heh heh, I had my growth spirt…" Just then, I felt a cold gaze watching me from behind. I turn to look and find Tokoha not looking too happy…

"Chrono…" she says with no emotion in her voice, "who is this woman?"

"Oh sorry, I never told you about her." I apologize, "This is Chrona, my older sister." The emotion returns to her face.

"Oh she's your sister? Then in that case I can forgive you." She says and I wonder what she means. Chrona then walks over to meet her.

"You must be Tokoha," she says, "Chrono's told me a lot about you. It's a pleasure to meet you." She extends a hand to Tokoha.

Tokoha hesitates for a second, but then takes her hand, "Likewise." And the two of them shake hands.

"So what brings you back to Japan?" I ask Chrona, "I thought you moved to Paris."

"I graduated," she says and then gives me noogies on my head, "and I wanted to surprise my little brother by my return."

"But what are you doing here?" I ask her, "isn't this supposed to be a place for couples?"

"Well on my way to visit you I ran into this really hot guy who asked me out," She explains "I couldn't say no. But now he's up and ditched me…" and she lets go of me.

"Sis that's dangerous," I tell her, "never accept a date from someone on the street." But she completely ignores me.

"It's been a while since we've fought," she says, "wanna have a Vanguard fight?" she pulls her deck out of her back pocket.

"You're on!" I tell her and Tokoha comes next to me.

"Chrono! I thought this was supposed to be about us!" She whispers to me.

"I haven't fought my sister since I was a little kid." I explain, "Don't worry; once I'm done with her I'll fight you."

"Okay." She accepts.

Chrona and I set up at the fight table and ready our decks and we the shout in unison, "STAND UP… VANGUARD!" and turn our Grade 0 Vanguards face up.

"Chrono Dran G!" (G0/POW-5000)

"Pleasure Caster!" (G0/POW-5000)

"Pale Moon?" Tokoha says watching from the side.

"Yeah," I reply, "Chrona's one of the best Pale Moon players I've ever known."

"Oh stop you're flattering me." Chrona says putting a hand to her cheek and blushing, but then quick recovers as she's making the first move. "Ride! Egg Juggler!" (G1/6000)

Now it's my turn. "Ride! Chonoethos Jackal! (G1/7000) moving Chrono Dran. I attack the Vanguard!" (Jackal: 7000 12000).

"No Guard." Chrona declares.

"Drive Check! (Critical). I got a Critical Trigger! All effects to Jackal (12000 17000/Crit: 1 2) Jackal strikes Chrona.

"Damage Check! (none/none) ([] [])"

Chrona's turn, "Ride! Hellsgate Magician! (G2/8000) boosted by Caster, I attack the Vanguard! (8000 13000)"

"No Guard!"

"Drive Check! (none)" Chrona, as her Vanguard, fires a large fire ball at me.

"Damage Check! (none) ([])"

We continue to do this for the next turn, but then when it's Chrona's turn again, she rides her Grade 3 Vanguard.

"Shining and dazzling, let's put on a fabulous show partner! Ride! Stardust Entertainer, Eleanor! (G3/11000)" Chrona is imagined, cloaked in a sparkling white suit and top hat and carrying a staff. "Boosted by Caster, I attack the Vanguard! (11000 16000)"

I check my damage; I'm still only at one; so I should be able to take the hit. "No guard!"

"Twin Drive! (none/Critical) Critical Trigger, all effects to Eleanor (16000 21000/Crit: 1 2)" Chrona hits me with her staff and sends me flying.

"Damage Check. (none/none) ([] [] [])"

"Not bad sis." I compliment her.

"You're not so bad yourself." She says back.

"But this fight has just begun!" I declare and pull a card from my hand.

"Open up the world! Guide me to the Future! Ride! Chronojet Dragon G! (G3/11000)" Then I pull another card and throw it into my Drop Zone, "Liberating the Generation Zone! Generation… STRIDE!" I manifest as a soaring metallic Pegasus with skinny wings "Metapulsar, Split Pegasus! (G4/26000) I call Chronobeat Buffalo to Rear Guard (G2/9000 11000). Chrono Dran's skill, send to the soul and call Chronoclaw Monkey to Rear-Guard (G2/9000). Using his skill, ([] [] X) add 5000 power (9000 16000). I call Steam Sniper Lishma behind the Vanguard (G1/7000) and Chronodash Peccary (G1/8000). Activating Split Pegasus's skill ([] X X)(G Zone: 0 1), send Peccary to the deck and call two Hear Thump Workers (G0/5000 each).

Board State

(G2/16000) – (G4/26000) – (G2/11000)

(G0/5000) – (G1/7000) – (G0/5000)

"Boosted by Heart Thump, Chronoclaw attacks (16000 21000)." Chrona looks at her checks her damage and wonders if she should guard or not ([] [] []).

"Guard (Shield: 5000+10000=15000)!"

"Boosted by Lishma, I attack the Vanguard (26000 33000)! Activating the skills of both Heart Thumps, send to the soul (Soul: 3 5) and add 5000 each to the Vanguard (33000 43000)"

Chrona discards a card from her hand, "Complete Guard!"

"Triple Drive (none/none/Critical)! Critical Trigger, all effects to Chronobeat (11000 16000/Crit: 1 2). Lishma's skill, Time Leap! Call Pulsar Tamer, Manish (G2/9000). Chronobeat attacks!"

"No Guard." Chronobeat rams into Chrona's Vanguard, "Damage Check, (none/none)([] [] [] [] [])"

"Five damage!" Tokoha exclaims "Go Chrono!" she cheers me on.

"Manish attacks! Using her skill, add 4000 power (9000 13000)."

Chrona discards a heal trigger from her hand, "Generation Guard! Jester Demonic Dragon, Wandering Dragon (Shield: 15000)! (Chrona G Zone: 0 1)"

I sigh seeing that I couldn't win it this turn, but now Chrona only has 1 card left in hand. "I end my turn." Manish goes to the bind zone, Lishma returns to the Rear-Guard and I draw a card with her skill (X X X) and Pegasus returns to the G Zone (1 2).

"You did pretty well little bro," Chrona compliments me; "you got me to five damage."

"Thanks sis."

"However," she pauses for a second, "this show is just beginning! Stand and draw!" Chrona looks at the card she drew, and then reveals it to me. It's a Grade 3 and I quiver in fear, knowing her Stride is coming.

"Liberating the Generation Zone!" She declares, "My show will not end, until I've grasped my hopes and dreams with my own hands! Generation… STRIDE!" A massive dragon appears before me with dark purple wings and atop it, stands Chrona. "Stardust Dragon Tamer, Magica (G4/26000)." Eleanor's Stride Skill, look at 4 cards from my deck. Place 2 in the soul and the rest on the bottom of my deck (Soul: 6 8). I call Hellsgate Magician (G2/8000). Using his skill ([] [] [] [] X)(Soul: 8 7), Magia, call another Hellsgate Magician from the soul (Soul: 7 6) add 5000 power (8000 13000). Using the skill of that one ([] [] [] X X)(Soul: 6 5), Magia again, call Redstar Dualhorn (G2/9000) in place of the weaker Hellsgate. Using Dualhorn's skills, add 2000 power (9000 11000) and Magia (Soul: 5 4) call Egg Juggler from the soul (G1/6000)(Soul: 2 1), draw a card. Lastly, activating Magica's Generation Break 2! ([] X X X X) place Pleasure Caster in the soul (4 5) and turn a G Unit face up (G Zone: 2 3)."

"Generation Break 2?!" Tokoha exclaims in shock.

"That's why she used a G Guardian last turn, so she could use her GB 2." I explain in fear.

"Call two units with the Magia ability from my soul and add 5000 power to each. Call two Stardust Trapezeists (G1/7000 12000 each)(Soul: 5 3)."

Board State

(G2/13000) – (G4/26000) – (G2/11000)

(G1/12000) – (G1/12000) – (G1/6000)

"Boosted by Egg Juggler, Dualhorn attacks (11000 17000)!"

"No Guard." I declare "Damage Check (none)(X X X [])."

"Using the skill of one of my Trapezeists ( X), when a unit of mine finishes attacking, I can place it in the soul (3 4) and call a unit with a different name from the soul. Call Darkside Princess (G2/9000)(Soul:4 3) then if the returned unit had the Magia ability, Counter Charge 1 ([] X X X X). And each Trapezeist can use that skill up to twice per turn." I flinch back in distress. That means a total of five attacks! "Darkside Princess attacks, add 5000 power (9000 14000)!

"Guard (Shield: 5000)!"

Using the skill of Trapezeist ( X), Return Princess to the soul and call Stardust Juggler (G2/8000). With his skill, Counter Charge 1 ([] X X X X). Boosted by Trapezeist, Hellsgate attacks (13000 25000)."

"No Guard. Damage Check (none)(X X X [] [])"

"Five damage, and there're still two attacks to go… Chrono…" Tokoha worries for me, and rightfully so… I'm low on hand cards and Chrona still has two more high powered attacks.

"Once again, Hellsgate Magician goes to the soul and call Dualhorn (G2/9000 11000). Dualhorn attacks!

"Guard (Shield: 5000)!" Trapezeist's skill, Dualhorn to the soul and call Darkside Princess (G2/9000). Princess attacks (9000 14000)!"

"Intercept (Shield: 5000)!" Now I'm getting worried. I only have two cards in my hand, one of which is a complete guard. If I use the complete guard on the Vanguard, I can survive if she doesn't get a trigger in her drive check.

"And now, it's time for the finale!" She declares, "boosted by Trapezeist, Magica attacks the Vanguard (26000 38000)!"

"Complete Guard!" Now let's hope she doesn't get a Trigger…

"Triple Drive. First Check (none)…" the room grows silent, "Second Check (none)…" everything depends on his check. Tokoha and I are both praying she doesn't draw a Trigger, "Third Check…

(Critical). Critical Trigger!" Tokoha and I both gasp in the shock. "All effects to Stardust Juggler (8000 13000/Crit: 1 2). Stardust Juggler attacks!" My whole vision goes white in the attack, and just like that… it's over… (X X X [] [] []).

After the fight, we all head to the vending machine to refresh ourselves. "That was a great fight little bro." Chrona tells me.

"Same to you." I tell her, still annoyed that I lost.

"Oh come on, cheer up." She tells me and holds me around the neck, "you've certainly gotten a lot better since we were kids."

"That's true," Tokoha enters the conversation, "he has." Her words put a smile on my face. I really have improved over the years.

"Well I'll let you two get back to your date. That is what you're here for right?" Chrona asks us.

"Yeah, and we're not done yet." I tell her and she walks off waving at us.

"So are you ready to fight Tokoha?" I ask the green head next to me.

"You bet!" She tells me and the two of us head to a fight table to duke it out. The date's not over yet, so I want to make sure Tokoha has the best time as we close it out.

 **Phew and finally done! This one really took me while, I had to do it since I wanted to test how I'd implement fights in my fanfictions going forward. What did you think? Anything I should change for the next fight or anything I possibly missed?"**

 **Next Time:**

 **Chrono and Tokoha's date starts to come to an end as Date Mania closes for the day, but Chrono's not about to let it end.**

 **Turn 6: A Nightly Walk**


	6. TURN 6: Our Time Together, Part 1-Tokoha

**Sorry for the confusion, I had to change the name of this chapter since I changed my original plan. I've now kinda fusing it with what I had planned for the last chapter, and I'll just make that chapter longer. I hope you enjoy.**

Tokoha and I are getting ready to leave Date Mania as we've done pretty much everything it has to offer. We've checked out the arcade, the pool, the restaurant, and the Vanguard Area. As we're walking out the front door, I glance over at Tokoha looking very happy next to me. "Well I had fun, how about you?" I ask her.

"You bet," she tells me, "thank you so much for this Chrono."

"You're welcome." We then head for the train station to take us back home, but when we step outside, we realize it's already night time.

"Chrono… what time is it?" Tokoha worries. I pull out my phone to check the time, and it's six-thirty.

"Crap! The train station's closing soon!" I yell in distress and we both make a mad dash for the station hoping to make it before the last train departs.

When we arrive, the train is already about to leave, "WAIT!" I cry out as we get closer to the train. We make it to the train, but it's not stopping. Just then, a passenger inside notices us and pulls the emergency break to stop the train, then the doors open and we step inside.

"Thank you…" Tokoha thanks the person.

"No problem." He tells us. Tokoha and I then go to find seats. Thankfully, there aren't as many people on the train this time, so finding a seat was easy. We find an empty seat near the back of the train and we sit together with Tokoha sitting next to the window.

The train finally gets back on its way back to the Dragon Empire district. As we're riding on the train, I look over at Tokoha. She's leaning on the window sill and looking out the window with a blank stare. "Are you okay?" I ask her and she turns to face me.

"Huh?"

"You look upset…"

"It's nothing, I'm fine…" she says and just goes back to staring out the window. I'm a little concerned… is she sick? Did she not enjoy our date? I try talking to her for the rest of the trip, but she just gives me half-hearted responses. What is going on?

We finally arrive back at the Dragon Empire train station and we disembark the train. "Well, I'll be going now." Tokoha tells me and turns to leave.

I hesitate for a second, and then take a deep breath, "Wait!" I shout to stop her and she turns back to face me, "I was wondering… maybe… we could walk home together…?"

She gives me a gloomy look for a moment and then gives me a tiny smile, "Sure."

…

We end up walking side-by-side on our way home. The entire time, Tokoha has a gloomy look on her face and her hands behind her back. As we pass by the river, I stop for a second wanting to talk to Tokoha about her gloomy expression, but I'm nervous to do so. She walks ahead a little, but then turns back to me noticing that I've stopped. "What's wrong?" She asks me.

"Okay Tokoha, be straight with me…" I tell her and she gets a puzzled and slightly concerned look, "Why are you acting so gloomy?" She looks shocked… "Did you not enjoy our date?"

"Well…" she responds hesitantly, "It's not that I didn't enjoy it… It's just that… we never really did much together."

"What are you talking about?" I complain, "We did so much together! We played games, we had lunch, we swam in the pool, we had Cardfights… what didn't we do together?" I then move a little closer to her, "Come on Tokoha, tell me the real reason you didn't enjoy this date." As I get closer, she keeps stepping away trying to avoid me.

"Okay Chrono…" she tells me "the truth is… I thinking about a dream I had last night…"

"A dream?"

"Yes… you and I were together, alone… just like this…" she explains. My heart starts beating faster…

"Alone?" I then start looking around. I didn't even realize that it's just us, with no other people around. "Huh… we are alone.

"And I just…" she's trembling, "I don't really know how I should feel right now… because in my dream… you were…" she pauses for a second as if she can't find the words, "trying to sexually appease me…"

I'm slightly taken aback by those words, "I was what?!" but she simply nods and confirms my thought. "Well it's alright, I was just a dream." I say as I try to get closer to her, but she puts out her hand and steps back further.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" She cries.

"Why? I'm your friend." I tell her to try and comfort her.

"I don't feel right being around you right now!" She says and continues to step back, but she doesn't realize she's right on the edge of the path and if she steps back any further, she'll fall into the river.

"Hey wait!" I yell to try and stop her, but my warning comes too late and her foot ends up slipping off the edge.

"Huh…?" She yelps and falls backwards into the river.

"TOKOHA!" I scream as I run over to the edge to see if I could see her in the water.

She then pulls to the surface of the water gasping for air, "Chrono help!" She cries in distress.

"Here, grab my hand!" I lean over the edge and extend my hand to her. She swims to the side and takes my hand, and I pull her out of the water.

She starts panting, probably because she was scared. "Thank you Chrono… thank you so much."

"Try being a little more careful will ya?" I complain in annoyance.

"Well…" She tries to make a comeback, but she blushes because she can't think of one, and it's mostly her fault she fell in.

"Now you're soaking wet…" I tell her and she looks down at the clothes.

"Ah!" She yelps and covers her chest for whatever reason, "Don't look at me then!" She tells me in anger.

"Why?" I question, and then look a little closer. I notice that her shirt had become almost completely transparent. All I could see was her stomach, but if she wasn't covering her chest… "Oh, sorry about that." I apologize and then walk over and grab her hand, "Come on let's head back to my apartment."

"Huh? Why?!" She asks with a tone of worry in her voice.

"You're soaking wet and my apartment is closer than your house," I tell her, "if you spend too much time outside in those wet clothes, you might catch a cold."

"Oh…" she says and we start walking back to my apartment.

 _Later_

We arrive at my apartment. I unlock the door and take her inside. She then walks around as if she's checking the place out "You can use the shower to wash up if you want." I tell her.

"Thanks." She says and I take her to my bathroom. When we get there, steps back in fear. "Hey! That door is clear!" She complains in fear.

"Its fine," he tells me, "it's a stained glass door. When you're behind there, all I'll see is a tan silhouette. I won't be able to make out any features." I tell her.

"Are you sure?" She asks still concerned.

"I promise!" I tell her and put a hand over my heart.

"Okay…" She says and walks over to the shower and then turns back to me, "Do you mind…?"

"Oh yeah, sure." I say remember she needs a little privacy while she's undressing. I step out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I stand next to the door; I could hear the sound of her clothes hitting the floor as she takes them off. I then hear the shower door open and close, and that's my cue that I can come back in.

I open the bathroom door, "HEY!" She yells from in the shower, "What are you doing back in here?!"

"I'm just washing your clothes." I say as I pick up her clothes and start putting them in the washing machine.

"Oh… okay." She tells me, "But if you try anything funny, with them…" but she trails off mid-sentence, "Uhh… I need help…" She tells me.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to work this faucet."

I think for a second. "Alright I'm coming in." I tell her. Before she could even react, I open the shower door and pick inside trying to avoid looking at her. I can imagine she's pretty uncomfortable right now. I then explain how to work the shower and lean back out closing the door behind me.

"Thank you." She says and turns the water on, and I get back to washing her clothes. I've put most things into the washing machine already, but I then get to her bra and panties. I need to wash them too, but I'm a little afraid to touch them, as I'm worried about her reaction. Without thinking, I just quickly grab them and throw them in the machine before Tokoha could even see me, then put soap in and turn on the machine.

 _Later (shift to Tokoha's POV)_

I finish my shower and step out; then I grab the towel on the rack next to me and start drying myself off. Just then I notice some clothes on top of the washing machine. Chrono probably left those clothes for me so I don't have to walk across his apartment naked, smart of him. I grab the clothes to put it on, but then I realize they're Chrono's clothes, so they're a little big for me, also I don't have any underwear to put on. But I really don't have any other option, so I put it on anyways. The shirt's a little baggy and the pants are very loose, but at least they aren't falling off so I should be fine.

I exit the bathroom and see Chrono in the kitchen, "What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm making us dinner." He answers. "How do the clothes fit?"

"They uhh… they fit fine." I tell him as he looks over at me. He blushes slightly when he sees me, but quickly shakes it off.

"Uh, great." He says, "Uh… dinner's ready." He then divides the food he's made on two plates and walks over to put them on the table. We take our seats, give thanks, and start eating.

As we eat, I can't help but wonder, "Chrono…?" He looks up at me, "where's Mikuru? Doesn't she live with you?"

"Oh yeah," he says, "Mikuru's away on a business trip, so she won't be back for a few days. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious." I tell him.

After we eat, I help him clean the dishes. After that, he goes to take a shower as well, leaving me to wonder around his apartment by myself. Later when he gets out, we wonder what do next as we still have a little time before we it gets late. "So… what do you want to do…?" I ask him.

He thinks for a minute, then speaks an idea, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, I guess…" I say. Chrono then rummages through the drawers beneath his TV looking for movies he may have. When that fails, he looks on the internet for a movie to watch and he finally finds one and shows it to me.

"How about this one?" He asks me. I look at the movie title and it reads, "Forever Lovers"

"Isn't that one a romance movie?" I question.

"Well… yeah…" He replies, "I just thought that since we're together, it'd be a perfect movie to watch."

I think for a second, we are together, and I guess we kind of are still dating… "Okay then." I tell him and sit on the floor next to him and he hits play on his remote.

The movie's about this girl who's been bullied all her life, but one day, this guy, the other main character, saves her from a group a bullies and she falls in love with him. They spend the entire movie going on dates, but she just can't muster up the courage to confess her love to him. I don't know why, but when I'm watching this movie, I feel a resemblance to the girl. We near the end of the movie. The girl and the guy have gathered on a roof top with the city lights in the background. They go on about what's been going on between them over the course of the movie and the girl finally shouts to him, "I love you!"

I almost felt a tear run down my face, I was such an emotional scene and it really moved me. But as I'm getting into the scene, Chrono puts his arm around me and holds me closer to him and I'm slightly shocked by the series of events. "Chrono…?" I try to get his attention, but he just looks at me and says,

"Yeah?" It's like he doesn't even mind that he's hugging me right now.

"N-Never mind…" I say and just snuggle next to him and rest my head on his shoulder. Soon, the movie comes to an end and we both get up and stretch out.

"Ahhh… that was a good movie." He says, "What did you think?"

"I thought it was good too." I tell him. I then look at the clock and notice the time. "It's getting late. We should probably start getting ready for bed. Can I sleep in Mikuru's room?"

"Uh…." Chrono freezes, and then goes to speak, "Um Tokoha… there's something I need to tell you."

"Huh?"

"The thing is… Mikuru keeps her bedroom door locked whenever she's not here because she doesn't want me in there." He explains.

"What? Then where am I going to sleep?"

"Well there's only one other place… and that's…"

Before he could even finish, I realize what he's trying to say… "I… have to… sleep… with you?"

"Y-Yeah…" he stutters… I can't believe it! I have to sleep with Chrono, and I'm kinda scared…

 _To be continued…_

 **I know! I stopped it at the good part! But don't worry; I'll have the final part coming later this week because I just can't wait to put it out!**

 **Next Time:**

 **Chrono and Tokoha end up having to sleep together, and when they do, they will realize just how deep their bond goes.**

 **TURN 7: Out Time Together, Part 2**


	7. TURN 7: Out Time Together, Part 2(ChTo)

**Well, here we go! The last chapter! I'm pulling out everything for this one. Hope you enjoy. ^_^**

"I can't believe it! I have to sleep with Chrono!" I think you myself. To be honest, I'm not sure if I'm prepared for this moment. "Do I really have to?" I ask him.

"Y-Yeah…" he tells me and my heart skips a beat.

"W-Why can't I just set up a futon here in the living room?" I ask him trying to get out the situation.

"Well… you could…" just then, he puts his hands on my shoulders, causing my heart to skip even more beats, "but we've been together all day," he tells me, "I'd hate to break up now."

"Chrono… I uh…" before I could even finish, he grabs my hand and takes me into his bedroom.

We get into his bedroom and I now I'm starting the panic. "Chrono… I'm scared…"

He then grabs my shoulders again and puts a finger to my lips, "You don't need to be. It's going to be fine." He tells me, "To be honest, I'm a little shaken too. But I want to enjoy this special moment with you." And he puts a hand on my cheek. The warmth of his hand on my face, it's actually comforting.

Just as I'm embracing the comfort, I feel him messing with my shirt I have on. "Chrono… what are you doing?" I start to panic, but he doesn't even respond. He simply just tries to remove my shirt. "Hey! Stop!" I scream smacking his hand away. I'm not wearing a bra under this, so if he takes it off, he'll see my breasts.

"I've already seen your breasts once already… so…" He's clearly referencing the incident at the pool where I lost my top flying off a slide.

"Still, I won't allow that!" I tell him. When I look at his face, he still doesn't look the least bit dissuaded. He then grabs my shoulders again, and his time he throws me onto his bed. I land on my back and he gets on top of me, pinning me to the bed and I really start to panic…

 _Shift to Chrono's POV_

I pin Tokoha to the bed and her face is glowing red. "Chrono… please… don't do it…" she pleads, but I put a hand under her shirt and start to pull it up.

"It's okay… just let it happen." I tell her to comfort her; then she lowers her guard. I take this opportunity to put both hands on her shirt and I start pulling it up all the way.

I pull it all the way off, revealing her ample breasts. I look back at her face, and she looks like she's about to die out of embarrassment. "Here's I'll make it even." I tell her and I remove my shirt as well. I then toss both our shirts across the room.

"Mmmm…" she whimpers, still upset about the situation. I lean in closer to her.

"It's okay, it's okay…" I whisper to her stroking the hair on her head.

 _Shift to Tokoha's POV_

I feel his hand gently moving through my hair, and I'm starting to get that feeling in my chest again, the one I had in my dream and on the train. I'm trying not to look at him as I'm too scared, but he gently moves my face to look at him and then he puts his lips on mine. "Chrono's… kissing me?!" I think to myself. I don't know if I should feel happy or scared… I'm stuck between several emotions! I finally just give in and start to embrace the situation.

 _Back to Chrono_

I feel Tokoha starting to kiss me back. I take my free hand slowly move it toward her breast and start rubbing her nipple. "Hmm?!" I hear her yelp, but she can't really moan since I'm kissing her. As I continue to rub her nipples she starts to breath heavily and letting out small moans. I final separate our lips and stop rubbing. "Chrono…" she says as tears start to leave her eyes.

"It's okay… just let it happen…" I tell her. I then crawl downwards a little bit and put my fingers into her shorts.

"Wait! Not the pants too!" She says "Are you trying to… do the thing with me?!"

"No of course not," I answer, "we're too young for that. But that doesn't mean we can't be naked." I say as I start to pull down her pants. She's not wearing any panties, so when I take them off, her pussy is revealed.

 _Back to Tokoha_

Chrono's taken off my pants a revealed my pussy. He then starts softly rubbing it, "AH!" I moan in pleasure, but he then gets off the bed to take his pants off as well, but he leaves his boxers on.

He then climbs back onto of me, I feel like I'm going to cry. It's all happening so fast, Chrono and I are naked together.

"Looks like your dream is coming true." He tells me, and then something clicks in my head.

He's trying to recreate the dream I had last night. "You're… doing this… for me…?"

"Yeah." He replies and leans in to kiss me again. This time, I accept his embrace from the start. The two of us just lie there, as our lips separate and come together repeatedly. As we kiss, he grabs and squeezes my breasts and rubs my nipples. My whole body grows warm and the feeling in my chest intensifies, I think I finally know what it is…

When we take a break from kissing, I take the opportunity to tell him. "Chrono…"

"Yeah?"

"I finally figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"What this feeling in my chest is."

"What is it?" He asks

I take a deep breath. "It's love. I love you Chrono." When I say this, tears start running down my face even more than before.

He then wraps me in his arms and holds me closer than ever. "I love you too… Tokoha." He then turns us on our sides and pulls the blanket over us. It feels as if time has stopped, we're together, just like I dreamed. He tightens his grip and holds me as close as he possibly can.

"Thank you for today Chrono. I really enjoyed it…" I tell him snuggling against him.

"You're welcome Tokoha." He responds, "I think… this is the start of something special between us."

"Yeah… I think so too…" The two of us then share one last kiss, and neither of us want it to end.

After what felt like an eternity, we finally separate. He then stokes my head and tells me, "Goodnight, Tokoha."

"Goodnight Chrono. I love you."

"I love you too." And the two of us snuggle together and fall asleep in each other's embrace. Today was a day, neither of us would forget, for years to come.

 _End_

 **And that's the end of Chrono and Tokoha's Long Date. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all did too. After this, I'll be writing even more Vanguard fanfictions and possibly stories on other series as well. So stick around because it's only just beginning!**

 _Epilogue – 20 years later…_

It's been 20 years. I sit in the living room reminiscing and looking back on it now; those times were truly some of the best of my life. I just wish I could go back to those times.

"YAAAH! I'm gonna me late!" I hear a voice scream from the other room. I look in that direction and I see a young teenage girl with spiky purple hair and a familiar pink swirl running out with a large duffle bag. "Mom, I'm off!"

"Alex wait." I call out to her. I get out of my chair and walk over to her. "Did you remember to bring clean underwear?" I ask her.

"Yes I did." She replies.

"What about toiletries?"

"I did…"

"And all your cards?"

"Mom! I got everything stop so stop worrying." She complains.

"Sorry," I reply, "it's just… I've already lost your father; I hate to lose you too."

"Mom…" she replies, "You won't lose me, I'll write back often."

"You'd better." I say and give her a light flick on the forehead, making her puff her cheeks in annoyance. "Go on, make me proud."

"I will!" She declares putting a fist over her heart, "And when I come back, dad will be with me! That's a promise!"

"I should hope so." I say, then go to kiss her on the forehead, "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too mom." She replies. She then opens the front door and runs out. "BYE!" She shouts to me as I watch her run off into the distance. She waves at me and I wave back. My legend is over, and now, it's time for a new legend to rise, her legend.

 **Next Time:**

 **A new series is starting next time! CARDFIGHT! Vanguard X! Look forward to it!**


End file.
